


Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought It Back)

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, M/M, Nonbinary Character, but also a very god friend, in which kenma is done, kinda used both prompts but i used one more so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The realization hit him like a volleyball to the face, and unfortunately, as was so often the trend, the literal volleyball to the face followed soon after sending him tumbling to the gym floor."</p><p>- </p><p>BokuAkaKuroo Week Day 7 - Revelations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought It Back)

The realization hit him like a volleyball to the face, and unfortunately, as was so often the trend, the literal volleyball to the face followed soon after sending him tumbling to the gym floor.

Once it was found that he was fine - physically at least, his recent epiphany was slammed behind a wall of “I’ll deal with this later” - the laughter began, started by a joking whisper of “It’s a wonder his hair didn’t pop the ball.” from Yaku to Kai. Kuroo grumbled good naturedly, avoiding the pointed, curious look that Kenma gave him. Damn his observation. Hopefully if he acted normal for the rest of practice he could avoid that conversation as well.

Unfortunately for Kuroo, the only thing that made Kenma more stubborn than a difficult boss fight was his friends being upset.

“So.” he began, as they walked home and Kuroo felt the wall begin to crack. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Kuroo tried feigning ignorance. “Huh? But there’s nothing wrong, Kenma.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

And surprising him, Kenma spun to face him, taking a step towards him and leveling him with a solemn, concerned stare. “There is too.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his neck. “It just… took me by surprise is all.”

Kenma didn’t prompt him further, just kept his eyes focused on Kuroo’s face, but when Kuroo didn’t continue, he decided to push just a little bit.

“Is this about Bokuto and Akaashi?”

There it was again, that feeling of being slammed in the face with something solid. “How?” he asked weakly. “How did you?”

“You don’t remember? Last time you stayed over you spent like four hours talking about them.” Kenma replied. Then he cocked his head and with a glimmer of amusement asked, “Don’t tell me you only just realized you have a crush on them?”

Mouth opening and closing as he tried and failed to speak, Kuroo was doing a decent impression of a fish, only snapping out of it when he heard Kenma begin to laugh.

“You really had no idea?” Kenma said between giggles. “Kuroo, Yaku and Kai put money on you asking them out by the end of the last training camp.”

“They  _ what _ ?!” Kuroo cried, voice cracking up an octave.

Shaking his head, Kenma poked him once, hard in the side and said, “Talk to them.” and then as he turned to walk away he called back over his shoulder, “Or I will.”

Swallowing, Kuroo began following him again. It looked like he had to have some conversations.

* * *

 

When Akaashi realized, they quickly found themselves drowning in guilt.

They had a wonderful boyfriend, who, despite being a little too energetic - especially in the mornings - loved them and everything that came with that.

And they loved him too.

But apparently, they also loved Kuroo.

He was Bokuto’s best friend, which complicated things further. No matter what they did, it was surely going to hurt one of them unless they kept it an absolute secret.

And because they loved both of them, they decided that keeping it a secret was exactly what they’d do.

* * *

For Bokuto the realization was like a lightning bolt out of a cloudless sky. Sudden and uncontainable.

“I think I love Kuroo.” he blurted.

As he processed the words that had just come out of his mouth he looked down at his datemate in horror.

“Keiji I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that I love you, I really, really love you! I promise.”

Panic threatened to overwhelm him, and as he felt Akaashi shake slightly in his arms he felt his chest tighten. But then a noise slipped out of their mouth and after a moment Bokuto realized that Akaashi was trying not to laugh. Panic gave way to confusion, as Akaashi struggled to hold back snorts of laughter.

Taking a breath, they managed, “I’m sorry, Koutarou.” Another giggle slipped out, their attempt to hide it behind a cough failed. Realizing their boyfriend was looking at them like they’d lost their mind, they continued, “It’s just that knowing that make it easier to tell you that I think I love Kuroo too. Just as much as a I love you.”

It took a moment to process what had just been said, and even when he eventually did Bokuto wasn’t sure what question to ask first. However, with or without him, his brain decided to settle the important issue.

“Wait, so I can ask Kuroo out?"

And before he could retract the question, Keiji laughed again and smiling, answered, “Well I will if you don’t”

**Author's Note:**

> well it was quite a ride and i honestly have no idea how i made it through this week but i am so glad i did


End file.
